Gone
by Raging-Feva
Summary: Arthur goes missing with a modern twist! sorry i'm crap at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is the first time I've ever written a Fanfic, reveiws would be appreciated! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_***_**

"Hey Gwen, are you free tonight? Uther's having this dinner thing, and I'm allowed a friend. Oh and also you can stay the night too! Come round at 5 yeah? Ok see you then! Bye."

Morgana snapped her mobile shut. Uther's dinner parties were always so tedious. Well at least this time Gwen would be there, and she could wear one of her new designer dresses. She wanted to look amazing, especially as there was one person in particular who she wanted their jaw to drop. She smiled to her self as she lay back on her bed and switched the telly on.

***

Three miles away Arthur was getting off his bike. He turned around to take in the view. From here you could see every thing. He did this every week, and still its beauty never ceased to amaze him. The people walking around the town looked smaller than ants, and the cars looked like beetles. A loud crunch bought Arthur back to reality. He looked round to see he best friend tangled up in his bicycle, panting like a dog. "Oh Merlin" Arthur chuckled, "well you'll be pleased to know its down hill all the way home!" just then Arthur got a text

_'Ur dads having a dinner party 2nite. It starts 7 so b here by 6.30 in a suit. Bring a mate if you wanna! M xXx'_

_***_

Gwen arrived clutching her overnight bag and was escorted up to Morgana's room. The young ward jumped up when Gwen arrived. 'I'm so glad you've come! The dinners are always really boring when it's just me and Arthur! Plus you can also help me pick a dress.' Gwen smiled; she dumped her stuff on the floor and sat on the bed. 'Show me them then!' Morgana skipped into her walk-in-wardrobe, a few minutes later she emerged wearing a long blood red dress with a slit up her left leg, it accentuated her flawless figure. Morgana started to pose, and make a fashion show out of it. She changed into two other dresses and then turned to Gwen for the final judgement. 'Go for the red one, it'll knock Arthur out!'

'Out of the other two which is your favourite?' Asked Morgana. Gwen pointed to the black cocktail dress. Morgana chucked it at her 'You can wear it if you like!' Gwen squealed and ran off to change.

***

**_Next chapter wanted or not?_**

**_Thanks Elle_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to merlin luver, Hogaboom and you-shall-never-know-me_**

**_Sorry this chapter is kinda rubbish!_**

* * *

The young waitress came over to refill their drinks. She was quite pretty, but her eyes had an odd look to them. Merlin pointed this out to Arthur who grunted in reply, ever since they had arrived Arthur's eyes had hardly left the door. A loud crash behind them drew Arthur's attention away from the door, for a joke Merlin said 'Oh my god, look at Morgana!' Merlin had never seen a persons head snap round so fast! When Arthur saw that she wasn't there he punched Merlin in the arm.

'Ouch, that really hurt! Will you now admit you like her then?'

'I really don't.' He replied, but still his gaze never left the door. Then Arthur's wait was over. In she glided, with Gwen by her side. In Arthur's eyes she was perfect! Gwen spotted the two boys and pointed them out to Morgana, and they made their way over. The smile on Arthur's face grew with every step that she took towards him. Yet again the young waitress appeared with a tray of drinks for the teenagers. The conversation came just as easily as the drinks. As soon as the any of their glasses were empty the waitress was there to replenish them. Merlin thought that it was strange that he only ever saw the waitress refill their drinks, but thought nothing of it.

****

As the night drew on the youngsters started to get more and more drunk, as under the waitresses watchful eyes their glasses were never empty for long. Her gaze drifted around the room and came to rest on Uther. She smiled to herself. She was here in Camelot, right under his nose. Her plan was going to ruin him!

****

As the party came to a close and everyone began to drift home a group of servants came over to give the worse for ware teenagers a hand into their rooms. They were sitting in the corner singing Don't Stop Me Now and giggling loudly. It took a lot of effort to get them upstairs but they were finally there. Once the servants left Arthur decided he wanted to tell Morgana his true feelings 'You see I can't carry on pretending that I don't love her, I mean she's just soooo amazing, she could be a model I swear. Do you think she likes me? Do you, I mean I just love her!' Arthur rambled, Merlin wasn't entirely sure why, but this seemed hilarious and couldn't stop laughing. The two boys decided to go and she the girls. They snuck down the corridor and stumbled into the girls' room. They were singing along to their Musical, not entirely in tune but better than the boys could hope to be. Every time Arthur tried to express his feelings to Morgana she burst into song, sending Merlin and Gwen into fits of laughter. Arthur got more and more agitated until he gave up and sat on the bed next to his best friend. His vision began to waver and it seemed like it was getting darker 'Why is someone dimming the lights?' he asked in a small voice. Arthur flopped backwards onto the bed in a deep sleep. The only thought that crossed Merlin's mind was 'I must have been the alcohol' the two girls giggled in agreement, it wasn't until their vision started to do the same that they realised something was wrong.

****

The next morning Merlin awoke to the sounds of birds singing, the light was shining in on him from the window making it impossible to sleep any longer. Why was he in Morgana's room Merlin wondered? It slowly came to him how he and Arthur had snuck in last night. He looked around, but the young prince was no where to be seen, he sensed something was wrong! He gently woke Gwen and Morgana to ask them if either of them had heard him leave, but neither of them had. He searched everywhere he could think of and rang his mobile numerous times, but it went straight to voicemail every time. After an hour of futile searching Merlin went to tell the king his suspicions. The king was having breakfast in the room where the dinner party had been the night before. 'Ah Merlin, I take it you had a good time last night? Come have some breakfast, I'm sure Arthur will be down in a minute.' Uther said when Merlin entered the room.

'My liege I am here to talk to you about your son.' Merlin whispered with a grave tone to his voice.

'You mean he can get out of bed due to his hangover' joked the king

'No I'm afraid he's disappeared'

* * *

**_Thanks_**

**_Elle_**


End file.
